


Chained

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture of the Dolorosa as a Ladystuck Treat for Sweetguts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetguts/gifts).



[  
](http://postimage.org/image/4bt734ejz/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3 


End file.
